Love of Snow
by Mamama-chan
Summary: Malgré la neige qui ne cesse de tomber du Ciel, il faut espérer, ne pas perdre espoir ...[SasuNaru][SongFic]


**J'pense ne pas être la seule à avoir eu l'idée de fic sur Noël … Okay j'me tais **

**Titre : **_Love of Snow_

**Genre :**_ Yaoi, Romance, Songfic_

**Disclamer :**_ Aucuns persos à moi, … ; ; , et la chanson « Jewel » appartient à Ayumi Hamasaki C'est son nouveau titre, basé sur …Noël ! _

**Note1 :**_ Pensées des persos en italiques, paroles en italiques, pas de traduction J'ai cherché partout …Désolée , mes notes entre parenthèses, et le n'oeils toujours fermés pour les fautes ( :_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**xXx**

_Haiiro no shikakui Sora no shita wo kyou mo  
Arayuru yokubou ga Ume tsukusu _

Aujourd 'hui, nous sommes exactement le soir du 24 Décembre, autrement dit, la veille de Noël. Et, en cette soirée unique où un gros monsieur tout vêtu de rouge passe déposer nos cadeaux par la cheminée, Konoha a sorti son plus beau manteau blanc. Le village semblait prendre une tournure magique, avec toutes ces lumières et les étoiles qui scintillaient. C'était d'ailleurs Naruto, qui assistait à un tel spectacle, assit sur la tête sculptée du Sandaïme.

Il pouvait voir des centaines, non, des milliers de maisons aux fenêtres allumées. Tout le monde devait fêter le réveillon, pour la plupart en famille, entre amis pour d'autres, mais aussi entre amoureux …Sakura lui avait proposé de venir passé la soirée chez elle, histoire de ne pas rester seul, mais il avait gentiment refusé la proposition. Ce n'était pas avec elle que le blond voulait passer sa soirée à attendre comme un gamin devant le sapin …Mais avec lui, Sasuke.

_Sono naka de hikari wo Mi ushinawazu mae wo  
Muite arukeru no wa Itsumo Kimi ga _

Depuis qu'il était parti chez Orochimaru, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul. Mais le pire, c'était quand ils avaient fait ce combat, dans « La vallée de la fin » Je sais plus le nom en jap', alors …, où tous les deux avaient faillit y laisser sa peau. Il se rappelait aussi, lorsqu'il avait en quelques sortes perdu la bataille, et qu'il senti les larmes du brun se mêler à la pluie, puis il l'avait embrassé …Et, après s'être rétabli, et être sorti de l'hôpital, Naruto fut surprit de trouver un bout de tissu froissé dans sa poche …Le blond le prit délicatement entre ses doigts, et vit écrit, à l'aide de sang sans doute :

_« Je reviendrai …Seulement pour toi … »_

_Kono machi no katasumi ni mo Kegare no nai  
Mono ga nokotte iru koto Oshiete kureru kara_

« - Naruto-kun ! »

L'interpellé fut tiré de ses pensées, et se retrouva face à face avec Rock Lee, en train de marcher …Sur les mains, avec Gaï Si, rappelez vous quand Gaï avait perdu au Jaken contre Kakashi !. Ils devaient sans doute avoir perdu à un pari stupide, comme « Qui mangera le plus de dinde ? », ou encore « Qui aura le plus de chocolats ? », et j'en passe !

« - Komba wa, Gai-senseï, Gros Sourcils !

- Que fais-tu dehors à une heure pareille, avec cette expression de non-motivation ? La fougue de la jeunesse et Noël n'attendent que toi ! », levant sa main droite en hurlant un « SEISHUN ! », le Jounin fit aussitôt un tête à tête avec la neige fraîchement étalée sur le sol, provoquant la panique de son élève.

« - Mais, moi, senseï, j'ai personne avec qui fêter noël …, » murmura le blond, laissant couler sur sa joue une larme, en resserrant sa prise sur quelque chose, coincé au fond de sa poche.

___Tsukare hateta karada de Nemuri ni tsuita kimi wo  
Boku wa iki wo hisomete Mite ita_

« -Sasuke-kun, tu as encore fa …

- Non, j'ai plus important à faite. »

Ce fut sur ces entres-faits que l'Uchiha laissa en plan Orochimaru, se dirigeant vers le nouveau Dojo installé dans l'antre du serpent. Au passage, il eût le temps d'observer, par une grande baie-vitrée, les flocons tomber de ce ciel si bas, pour se poser majestueusement sur ce tas de neige. Si il était encore à Konoha, il serait déjà en train de se battre avec lui, soit parce qu'il l'avait provoqué, soit parce que le blond l'avait défié …Mais là, Sasuke devait se contenter d'imaginer la scène, ses yeux fixés sur l'étendu de la forêt d'Ôto : comparée à celle de son village natal, elle était sombre, il n'y avait pas de fleurs, mais juste des serpents, aussi hideux les uns que les autres.

Le brun soupira. Quel rapport entre la forêt, et Naruto ?

___Sekaijuu de Tada hitori Boku dake ga shitte iru  
Muboubi de Itoshii Yokogao _

D'ailleurs …Que devait-il faire en ce moment ? Sans doute en train de faire la fête, comme il se doit, avec cette peste de Sakura, qui sait. Depuis que le possesseur du Sharingan était parti, jamais il n'a cessé de penser à l'Uzumaki, surtout à ce mot –insensé ?- qu'il avait soigneusement laissé dans sa poche. Et ne plus savoir ce que cette boule de nerfs sur pieds allait faire de sa journée, ça le mettait encore plus en rogne.

« - Sasuke-kun ? Que faites-vous, cloîtré devant la vitre ? »

Le brun se retourna, en sachant déjà de qui il s'agissait. Kabuto, le sale hypocrite et le ninja à qui Orochimaru se confiait le plus. Bordel, qu'est ce qu'il le détestait … (Wow, en plus écrire ça en écoutant le best of de Jamiroquai …J'vous dit pas, c'est …Excellent : D)

« - Tsss, et alors ?, répondit-il, sèchement.

Vous savez, vous pourriez être quand même un peu plus aimable que d'habitude, c'est Noël non ? Et puis, au lieu de culpabiliser d'avoir quitté les personnes chères de votre village, vous feriez mieux de … »

Pour seule réponse, Sasuke avait collé une bonne droite au medic-nin.

Kabuto savait, il l'avait lu dans son âme Je sais même pas si c'est vrai, depuis quelques temps, le brun préparait un sale coup pour se tirer d'ici. Mais il l'en empêcherait, il ferait ça pour son maître.

« -Désolé, Sasuke-kun, mais, tes envies de gosses s'achèvent là … »

___Atarimae no you ni Hizashi ga furi sosogi  
Yasashii kaze Yureta Aru hi no koto_

Le vent se faisait de plus en plus violent, au village caché de la feuille. Et Naruto avait un très, mais alors très mauvais pressentiment. La température était glaciale, un peu moins de -2°, si bien que l'on força le blond à rentrer se réchauffer …Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, bien sûr ! Emmitouflé dans une grosse couverture, face au Godaime, et, pour couronner le tout, deux bols de chocolat chaud trônaient sur le bureau.

« - Oba-saaaaaan !, se plaignit-il, J'étais bien dehors moi !

- Baka ! Je ne voudrais pas avoir par la suite, ta mort sur la conscience !

- M'ouais …Vous dîtes juste ça, parce que vous être Hokage … »

Pour seule réponse, il eût droit à une magnifique droite de la part de la jeune –vieille ?- femme. Elle pouvait être très irritante parfois.

« - Plus sérieusement, Naruto, reprit Tsunade, après s'être installée sur sa chaise, pourquoi rester dehors, à une heure et à une température parei…

- Tsunade-sama ! »

Rien qu'en entendant le ton de sa disciple, elle comprit qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe. Elle regarda Naruto quelques instants, et fut presque prit de pitié vu la tête qu'il tirait. Le Godaime, après un soupir, se dirigea vers la fenêtre, sourire aux lèvres, en voyant quatre gamins s'amuser dans une bataille de boules de neige.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, il reviendra, j'en suis sûre … »

___  
Boku no naka de Nani ka ga Sotto tsuyoku  
Tashika ni kawatte yuku no wo Hitori Kanjite ita  
_

Une respiration saccadée. Des rapides, très rapides. Une porte ouverte de branlée. Un visage affolé.

« - Orochimaru-sama ! Venez vite ! »

Le Sannin soupira. Qu'est ce qu'il y'a encore eût ? Une bataille entre deux prisonniers ? Un serpent qui a mordu un ninja d'Ôto ? Il pouvait s'attendre à tout maintenant !

Suivant le ninja qui l'avait averti, il fut étonné de prendre le chemin qui menait au nouveau Dojo.

« - Ryuuga, si c'est juste pour me dire que Sasuke-kun s'entraîne là, il a le…

Non, non, c'est bien pire …Suivez moi ! »

Okay …Soit, on lui avait offert le plus beau cadeau de Noël –Il pouvait rêver, tien !-, soit c'était juste une farce. Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit sur le sol du sang, et qu'il senti dans l'air l'odeur de celui-ci.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit Kabuto à terre, touché à deux organes vitaux, et la grande baie-vitrée ouverte, qu'il comprit que ses plans venaient d'être détournés.

« - Kabuto ! Que c'est-il passé ?! »

Le ninja tenta tant bien que mal de se lever, mais cela lui provoqua une plus grosse perte de sang.

« - Su …Sumina…sen… » furent ses dernières paroles, avant de perdre connaissance.

Orochimaru ordonna de l'amener dans la salle de soin, tandis qu'il regardait à travers la forêt dense et déserte du village du Son. Par colère, il ne put s'empêcher de claquer la porte coulissante d'une grande violence.

___Kanashiku nanka nai no ni Namida ga koboreta no wa  
Kimi no omoi ga itai kurai ni  
Boku no mune no oku no Kizuato ni shimi konde  
Yasashisa ni Kaete kureta kara_

« - Yatta, j'ai un full !

- Perdu, j'ai un carré ! »

Ce fut avec exaspération, que Naruto donna ses derniers Yens à cette pie de Tsunade. Cela faisait au moins une bonne heure qu'ils jouaient l'un contre l'autre, mais jamais il n'avait gagné ne serait-ce qu'un simple Yen.

Le Godaime était contente de revoir sourire le blond. Au moins, cette petite partie de jeu de cartes l'aura diverti, et lui aura changé un peu les idées, même si ce n'était que pour un temps court.

La blonde aux deux couettes s'apprêtait à redonner une chance au petit ninja, lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte.

« - Godaime, il est 23h30 !, Gennou était rentré en trombes dans la pièce

- Oui et …Alors ? »

Elle se reçu une petite tape dans le dos de la part de Shizune …Mince ! C'est vrai que, chaque 24 Décembre, l'on devait tous se réunir devant la statue ou y étaient inscrits tous les défunts, après le ravage de Kyuubi. Et, si elle n'y allait pas …Ca donnera une très mauvaise image du nouvel Hokage.

Enfilant vite fait un blouson qui lui tiendra chaud durant la cérémonie, elle proposa à Naruto de venir avec eux. Il refusa, préférant revenir sur la tête de ce bon vieux grand père de Sandaïme.

Ce fut donc, dans le froid –encore et toujours- et dans la neige, qu'il se retrouva au même endroit, comme il y'avait quelques heures. Le blond observa le ciel, et vit toutes ses étoiles illuminer le ciel. Et il espéra, encore une fois …

___Moshi mo Kimi ga fukai Kanashimi ni deattara  
Boku ni mo Wakete kureru to ii na_

La forêt, qui était calme et paisible il y'a quelques instants, fut un instant troublé par le passage vif et rapide d'un « étranger ». Ses cheveux ébènes volant au gré du vent, son regard redevenant de plus en plus vrai, et, malgré la petite blessure que lui avait infligé cet idiot de Kabuto –Qui devait en ce moment souffrir à l'agonie- , Sasuke s'approchait de plus en plus de son but. Il réfléchissait à quand, où, et comment il le retrouverait. Déjà, la réponse au « où » était déjà évidente : Depuis qu'on avait ordonné à enlever cette vieille balançoire devant l'Académie, celle-ci devenant dangereuse pour les élèves qui se balançaient dessus, Naruto avait trouvé comme nouveau refuge la tête de 3e Hokage. Le « comment » pouvait se résoudre aussi très vite …M'enfin, là, on en a pas besoin. Mais le « quand », posait énormément problème …Comment savoir quand il va lui tomber sous la main ?

Bref, toutes ces questions déferlaient à la vitesse de la lumière dans sa tête, ce qui lui provoqua une migraine atroce. Il ne devait pas s'arrêter, non. Ca serait renoncer, et retourner pourrir avec les rats chez l'autre Sannin assoiffé de pouvoir. Plutôt crever par le froid.

23h40. Sil il calcule bien, il sera arrivé à l'entrée de la forêt de Konoha en dix minutes maximum. Et les têtes d'Hokage étaient à quelques pas de celle-ci.

Tour ce que le brun avait à faire maintenant, c'était d'espérer, et de ne pas perdre espoir.

___Sono egao no tame nara Nan datte dekiru darou  
_

Naruto arrivait à voir les villageois défiler dans les rues, tous avec leurs grosses écharpes en laine, des familles dont le père portait le plus jeune sur ses épaules, lui faisant croire qu'il pourrait toucher le ciel comme ça, des enfants en train de courir dans toutes les rues, des couples d'amoureux, qui marchaient, sans dire un mot, sourire aux lèvres, main dans la main. Et lui, il était planté là, à attendre …Pas que l'on lui avait obligé, mais c'était, pour le blond, une sorte de punition pour l'avoir laissé filer. Il n'avait pas été assez fort, mais aussi, il avait mélangé les sentiments avec tout ça.

L'horloge du village indiquait presque 23h55. Dans cinq minutes, tout le monde hurlerait « Joyeux Noël » et se sauterait dans les bras. Naruto c'était dit que, si dans ces cinq minutes là, rien ne c'était passé, il partira vers Ôto, même si il doit y laisser sa peau.

Un bruit derrière les buissons le tira de ses pensées. Le petit renard ne bougea même pas, pensant que c'était un lapin, ou un truc dans le genre. Pas la peine de paniquer ou de faire quoique ce soit.

Il entendait ces pas, qui s'approchaient lentement, mais sûrement. Mais le blond n'y prêtait pas attention. Rester calme, c'est ce qu'il se répétait depuis qu'il avait entendu ce bruit.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il entendit la respiration saccadé qui s'élevait derrière lui, son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, et, sans savoir comment, Naruto c'était déjà retourné, et vit devant lui …Sasuke. (Waouh le suspense)

___Boku no taisetsu na takaramono_

Aucuns des deux n'osaient bouger. Ils n'avaient pas peur, mais ils ne voulaient pas briser ce moment, et espéraient fort qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve.

Ce qui ramena le brun à la réalité, c'est lorsqu'il vit son ancien camarade d'équipe trembler de tous ses membres, les larmes coulant à flots sur son visage angélique. La seule chose qu'il put faire, c'était de s'approcher du blond, et de sécher avec tendresse ces larmes. Celui-ci se laissa totalement faire.

Naruto ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Pas le repousser en tout cas. Cette présence, sa présence, il avait attendu tellement longtemps. Instinctivement, il se colla un peu plus contre lui, enfouissant sa tête au creux de son cou. Son odeur …Ca faisait tant de bien de la ressentir. Ils n'avaient échangés aucuns mots, aucunes paroles, mais ils le faisaient ressentir avec beaucoup, beaucoup d'autres gestes tendres. Sasuke avait une main autour de ses hanches, l'autre jouant avec ses mèches de cheveux. Le blond les avaient laissé autour de son cou.

Puis les douze coups de minuits retirent. Ils n'entendirent même pas les villageois hurler et applaudir à tout rompre. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux dans leur petit monde, où eux deux pouvaient y entrer. Le brun approcha calmement son visage de l'Uzumaki, et leurs lèvres se scellèrent en moins de deux. Tout leur amour y était mit. Et, lorsque leur baiser fut terminer –à cause du manque d'air, sans doute-, l'Uchiha fut heureux de revoir ce sourire que seul Naruto possédait au bon vieux temps.

« - Joyeux Noël … » Lui murmura-t-il

Puis la neige recommença à tomber, comme si le ciel pleurait …De joie ?

___Boku no taisetsu na takaramono_

_**End ?**_

_**xXx**_

_**Alors …Wi okay, c'est plus Noël, on est le 27 décembre, et alors ? Mon cerveau est lent, donc bon …. Donc, j'viens de trouver sur le net la traduction de « Jewel » La chanson de cette fic en fait. Donc …Si quelqu'un la veut, demandez-moi par rewieuw ! Ensuite, de même pour la chanson, si vous la voulez. **_

_**Pour finir …**_

___Voulez-vous une suite ?_

_**J'ai une grosse –débile ?- idée …Mais j'attends votre avis, pour savoir D**_

_**Babyyyyyye **_

_**GiGieS**_


End file.
